Flavor Field
- | characters = Benny | champion = Cherry Champion | new = in in in in | released = | difficulty = Very Hard | previous = Mount Chocolympus | previous2 = Mount-Chocolympus.png | next = Divine Diner | next2 = Divine-Diner.png }} Story Benny plays soccer with Tiffi. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, locked chocolate appears in moves levels for the first time in level 1433. *Level 1438 is the first moves level with the sugar keys in the chests. *Magic mixers that spawn licorice locks appear in ingredient levels for the first time in level 1442. *Level 1438 is the first level to have 47 moves. Levels Flavor Field is a very hard episode. It has six somewhat hard levels: , , , , 1443 and , one hard level: , four very hard levels: , 1434, and 1445, and one extremely hard level: . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Mount Chocolympus. Gallery Story= EP97 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1431 Reality.png|Level 1431 - |link=Level 1431 Level 1432 Reality.png|Level 1432 - |link=Level 1432 Level 1433 Reality Buffed 2nd Web.png|Level 1433 - |link=Level 1433 Level 1434 2nd Buffed.png|Level 1434 - |link=Level 1434 Level 1435 Reality.png|Level 1435 - |link=Level 1435 Level 1436 Reality.png|Level 1436 - |link=Level 1436 Level 1437 Reality 20 moves.png|Level 1437 - |link=Level 1437 Level 1438 Reality.png|Level 1438 - |link=Level 1438 Level 1439 Reality.png|Level 1439 - |link=Level 1439 Level 1440 Reality.png|Level 1440 - |link=Level 1440 Level 1441 Reality.png|Level 1441 - |link=Level 1441 Level 1442 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1442 - |link=Level 1442 Level 1443 Reality.png|Level 1443 - |link=Level 1443 Level 1444 Reality.png|Level 1444 - |link=Level 1444 Level 1445 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1445 - |link=Level 1445 |-| Champion title= Cherry Champion.png|Champion title|link=Cherry Champion Episode 97 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 97 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Flavorfield.png|Episode icon Trivia *If you look closely, Odus is the referee of the soccer (Football for Europeans) match. *This is the fourth episode to feature a sport (soccer), after Moonshot Molars (baseball), Snoozy Strike (bowling), Marmalade Moon (tennis), and the second one in Reality (the first is Marmalade Moon). *Upon this level's information is leaked, the Easter Bunny is now known as Benny. *This is the first Reality episode that was released in 2016. **This episode was released exactly on New Year's Day. This is likely because Peppermint Party is a New Year's Day themed episode that was released on mobile on this day. *A colour bomb is used as the ball for the soccer match. The first level of the episode contains 9 colour bombs on the board at the start. *This episode breaks the trend of having UFOs. *This episode breaks the trend of having a new episode released every Wednesday (actual release of web version is on Friday). **This is the first episode not to be released for web version on a Wednesday since Snack Shack. **It is released on Wednesday for mobile version. **This is likely due to above reason (see info no. 4.1). *This episode continues the trend of having at least four level types. However, no timed levels are present, unlike the past three episodes. *Like Cookie Crossing, this episode has an extremely hard opener, but was nerfed! *This episode starts a trend where every three episodes starting here have these coloured banners: Red, Purple, and Blue. Category:World Twenty-Three Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2016